Behind the Mystery
by O-Renji-Un
Summary: It was a mystery, really. For the many years Hyuga Hinata had known Aburame Shino she had never seen his eyes...ShinoHina...First ever!


Fan Fiction: "Behind the Mystery"

A/N: Wah ha, ha, ha! _Foxic Cherrii_, here's your gift!! It's Hina/Shino!! Sorry it took so long, anyway…ENJOY THE SHOW!!

Disclaimer: A-ano…L-Lil-Fluffy-C-Chan doesn't o-own N-Naruto… (Faint)

* * *

_**Behind the Mystery**_

* * *

**__**

It was a mystery, really.

For the many years Hyuga Hinata had known Aburame Shino she had never seen his eyes. They were always covered by those black tinted glasses…

Kiba used to say, when their team just started out, that Shino was some kind of Secret Agent man.

He was joking of course.

…

WELL! Of course he was joking! Did you honestly think Shino was like…the CIA or something?

…

You did…?

Well…BACK to the story…

* * *

Rustle.

Hinata perched onto a limb stealthy.

_She shouldn't be doing this._

She pushed some leaves out of the way to get a clear view of her target below.

_It was invasion of his privacy!_

Blub.

Hinata pulled a large purple water balloon from her jacket.

_But…She had to know!!_

Operation: What's-Behind-The-Glasses, Plan A!

Blub, blub!

Hinata held the balloon high over his head. Maybe if she got him wet he would take them off…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1-

"HEY!! SHINO!!! OVER HERE!!!"

DROP!

FALL!!

Ugh…

The Hyuga heiress dropped the balloon too late as Shino walked away towards Kiba.

Sigh.

Hinata leaned back on the branch, Plan A total failure. This was becoming harder than she expected…

Squeak.

Hinata snapped her head to the branch above her head.

Bonk.

An acorn hit her square in the forehead…

Grrrrr…

The culprit of this evil deed was none other than a bushy tailed fuzzy-wuzzy cute squirrel. It blinked at her with big brown eyes.

"Eh…h-hello M- Mr. Squirrel…w-what are y-you-AH!! EVIL SQUIRREL!! BAD SQUIRREL, BAD!!! AH!!! MY FACEEEEE!!!-"

Slip.

Fall.

Bash!!!

_Uh…PLAN B!!!!_

* * *

Hinata rubbed her head where a decent lump started to grow after her tumble off the tree. She had a feeling this wouldn't be the last injury throughout her day.

"..."

Kiba glared darkly at our favorite bug boy, "Come on! At least say something…a sentence? A WORD?!"

"…No…" Shino stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Ah, the language of dots…

"AUGH! Whatever, just whatever." Kiba put his hands up in mock surrender.

Hinata hid behind the corner of a house. A hard baseball clutched in her hands. She was in a short distance from her teammates but not too close to risk detection.

Sweat.

She had to admit, she wasn't much of a thrower. Tenten-san would be more appropriate for the job than her but a kunoichi gotta do what a kunoichi gotta do…

If you are confused my dear friends, let me shed some light on your empty-I mean intellectual heads. Hinata will throw the baseball (Do they even have baseball there?) at Shino's glasses resulting in major break-age.

Simple, right?

We better hope so!

Hinata gripped the ball tightly, 'Well…here goes not-'

"HINATA!!!!!" Naruto shouted loudly in her ear.

"N-Naruto-kun-"

SLAM!!!

Hinata smack her head off the brick wall.

Faint.

_Plan B…failure._

* * *

"Hi-na-ta…"

'Huh…who's there…?'

"Hi-na-ta…"

'…AH! Why can't I open my eyes?!'

"Hi-na-ta…"

'Oh god…Am I DEAD?'

"Hi-na-ta…"

'Noooooooooo…I'm too young to die!!'

"HINATA!!"

Pale eyes blinked open to meet dark sunglasses. Immediately noticing their close contact Hinata scooted away.

"A-ah Shino-kun…"

Shino quickly stopped Hinata from moving farther, "Don't move. Kiba and Naruto went to look for Sakura-san."

"O-oh…"

Shino watched the Hyuga heiress twiddle her thumbs idly, "Is something the matter?"

Shock.

"N-no Shino-kun…W-what makes you s-say t-that?"

"…You've been following me."

Darn.

BUSTED!

Hinata looked away and blushed magenta, "O-oh…"

Shino regarded her for a second before sitting next to her, "…Do you want to tell me?"

PING!

The light bulb of youthful ideas ping-ed on.

Hinata started to fidget, "S-say Shino-kun…W-would you mind if…I…saw y-your eyes?"

She closed her eyes quickly ready to taste rejection.

"Hn…That all?"

Bewilderment.

"H-huh?!"

"I was wondering when you would ask…"

* * *

_'Wow…he has nice eyes…'_

* * *

_Plan C…SUCCESS!!_

* * *

A/N: First HinaShino EVER!! _Foxic Cherrii_ once again, hope you like it sweetie!

REVIEW!! Or squirrels will invade you homes and eat your babies!


End file.
